


lemon over ice

by cuddlerlouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Body Shots, Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Overuse of pet names, ticklish Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22376812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlerlouis/pseuds/cuddlerlouis
Summary: They are dancing to the beat of some pop song. Louis’ back to Harry’s chest, Louis’ arse to Harry’s groin. Harry has his arms circled around Louis’ waist, holding him close, and Louis’ hands are either on top of his or reaching out for Harry’s neck. It’s good, hot, and sweaty.Out of nowhere Louis stills. Harry doesn’t realize at first, still high on the feeling, until Louis squeezes his hands to get his attention. Harry becomes aware but still doesn’t know the reason why Louis stopped. He goes to ask but Louis beats him to it as he swiftly turns around and rises on his tiptoes.“I want you to do that,” he whispers into Harry’s ear. “Off me.” He lightly bites at his earlobe to get his intentions across.Harry is confused, he searches through the crowd, not seeing anything but a mass of people dancing. He’s about to ask Louis until…Oh. Body shots.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120





	lemon over ice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [Evelin](https://evilovesyou.tumblr.com/) ([4ureyesonly28](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ureyesonly28/pseuds/4ureyesonly28)), for once again helping me beta-ing this and for overall being so supportive and nice.  
> Thank you to these few anons for encouraging me to finish this and indulging me with my ticklish Louis obsession. 
> 
> This is based on an ask I got a while ago, if you stumble upon this fic I hope I did it justice and that you’ll like it. (Prompt at the end of notes for no spoilers).

He’s over it.

After looking up at the clock in the room to check the time Harry sees that there’s one hour and twenty minutes left of his exam. One hour and twenty minutes left before a well deserved Christmas break. He still needs to finish this exam though. Before going back to answering questions on tort law, Harry’s mind wanders a bit more, thinking about his plans for the evening and wondering if his boyfriend’s literature exam ended up being on Oscar Wilde like he hoped it would. 

Stepping out in the cold a bit later, satisfied with what he ended up writing, Harry waits for his group of friends to meet up at their usual meeting point once they’re done. Having finished a few minutes before the deadline, Harry texts his mum, telling her how his exam went and chatting about what she did since they last talked.

Niall is the first one to join Harry, then it’s Liam. Both of them looking over and sharing their answers on their Economics exam, one seems more conflicted hearing some answers than the other, Harry notes. Cara joins them after a while alongside her girlfriend Ashley, both of them discussing the essay type questions they got for their History exam. Amongst all these discussions Harry stays quiet, partly because no one in his group of friends studies law like him, but also because the one person he wants to talk to in particular never finishes his exams early. It’s something Harry truly admires and knows he should do, but alas, here he is.

Stepping out of the building a few minutes later, Harry spots two figures coming their way, talking vividly. Louis and Zayn are both in their third year, while the rest of them are all in their second year. They all became friends almost two years ago when Harry and Louis started dating, which also brought Zayn and Liam together a few months after. It’s a great group, very supportive and trusting. They’re also a group that knows how to have a good time. 

As both boys come closer, Harry notices Zayn telling Louis something. He’s most likely explaining one of his answers, but the other boy doesn’t seem to be paying much attention as he’s got his eyes locked on Harry’s, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

Realising Louis isn’t listening to him and spotting Liam talking to the girls, Zayn squeezes Louis’ shoulder and whispers something in his ear which makes him laugh. They part ways and Zayn joins the others, letting Louis go to Harry. 

“Hey,” Louis says, coming into Harry’s space, placing his feet in-between Harry’s and circling his arms around his waist. 

“Hi,” Harry says, cupping Louis’ face and placing a soft kiss on the other boy’s lips. “How did it go?” he asks in-between little pecks. 

“Good, really good,” he says grinning. “Essay type questions on Wilde and the influence of his writing up until today.”   
Harry knows it’s what he wanted and loved writing about the most. He can’t help but kiss him once more, harder than before. “Bet you killed it,” he adds, which makes Louis blush slightly. 

Wanting to keep it PG, while they’re out in public at least, Louis breaks the kiss and squeezes Harry’s waist before asking him how his own exam went. “Okay, I guess. Did my best anyway.”

Louis looks like he wants to add something, most likely reassure Harry that he knows he did great but he’s interrupted by some loud yelling coming from his right. “Hey lovebirds, it’s still on for tonight, yeah? At Lou and Zayn’s place?” That’s Niall yelling, because of course it is. 

Knowing it’s their cue to join the group and step out of their little bubble of love, both of them untangle themselves from the other. “Yeah, yeah, still up for it,” Louis answers, keeping Harry close with his arm around his waist. “Just need to know what everyone is bringing and around what time you guys are coming.”

“We’ll be there around 10? For pre-drinks?” Liam asks. 

“Yeah, yeah. Is that okay for everyone?” After a general affirmative hum coming from the group Louis adds, “Just bring the usual, yeah? I think we’ve got some tequila left from last time so don’t bother with that. And please bring cups, we’re almost out.”

“Got ya, Tommo. See you there. And you two girls,” Niall says pointing at Cara and Ashley, “are coming. Won’t take any more bullshit from you.”

Harry doesn’t hear their answer as he feels fingers squeezing his waist, getting his attention. “You’re coming before 10, right? You can come by at 8 or something. We’ll order pizza.”

“Mmhm,” Harry answers, kissing Louis’ head. “Should I bring my suitcase right away? Or do you think we’ll have time to come back to mine before going to your mum’s?” 

“Bring it! More time for sleep and cuddles tomorrow. Plus the train station is closer from ours.”

“Okay. I’ll text you when I leave as always?” When he feels Louis nodding against his shoulder and applying some pressure against his hip. Harry turns a bit facing Louis, then puts two fingers under his chin, titling his face up to be able to kiss him gently. “Okay,” he whispers before adding a soft ‘love you’ against Louis’ lips. 

❃❃❃

It’s when Harry steps inside his flat that he realises how much of a mess it actually is. 

Seeing it from outside of the room is totally different from seeing it from the inside, he notes. He’s truly let himself go the past few days. There are clothes everywhere: on the floor, in a pile accumulated on the chair next to his bed. There are textbooks and some revision sheets under his bed from last night’s – or this morning’s – revision. There’s an accumulation of dirty dishes in the sink, too. He’s really let himself go, but honestly, blame it on the exams! There’s no way of being a functional human while revising for so many things in such a short amount of time. It should be illegal. 

With a big sigh, Harry realizes he has to clean all of this up, pack his suitcase for Christmas break and then get ready to go to Louis’ and Zayn’s flat... and he has to get there by 8 o’clock. Big sigh indeed. 

Putting his Spotify playlist for cleaning on, which is basically just a playlist of his favourite songs to make chores a little bit more bearable, he gets to work and cleans everything in just over an hour. Packing his suitcase is the actual worst, Spotify playlist on or not, it’s Harry’s biggest nightmare, always has been. No matter how hard he tries, he always ends up packing way too much. He tries not to, but it always ends up being a question of what ifs. 

What if it’s cold and he needs warmer clothes? What if it’s too hot? He can’t only bring jumpers… What if there is something formal he needs to attend? What if someone steals half of his suitcase? What if? What if? What if?

There’s one positive thing coming out of this though: it balances out Louis’ lack of packing. The older boy is the absolute opposite of Harry, he never packs enough and always ends up forgetting something or needing something he doesn’t have.

Since they started dating they’ve been lucky enough to be able to go on a few holidays abroad and spend some weekends together in both of their hometowns. And every single time Harry packed too much and Louis didn’t pack enough. And it always resulted in Louis wearing Harry’s clothes for a large part of their stay. Both boys found out they didn’t really mind after all though. Louis loves wearing Harry’s clothes, even if they are too big on him – well, especially because of that – and Harry loves seeing Louis in them. It’s a win-win situation, really.

But packing is still the worst. And it makes Harry late. When he checks his phone for the first time since he came back home, he sees it’s past seven already, and he still has to get ready and go to the boy’s flat which takes at least 20 minutes if he takes the tube. 

Knowing he won’t make it by the time they previously set, Harry decides to call Louis to tell him so. He figures calling instead of only texting is easier and more effective because Louis’ phone is on silent most of the time, so he’d probably miss the text anyway. 

Louis picks up after the third ring. 

“Yeah?” Okay. Well, Zayn picks it up. 

“Where’s Lou?” Harry asks. 

“In the shower. Why?”

“Oh. Uhm, it’s just that I won’t make it by 8 like I said I would. More like 8:30 or something. Sorry. I thought I’d tell him so he doesn’t worry and you don’t have to wait for me with the pizza,” Harry answers. 

“It’s fine, mate. He won’t be ready for another 40 minutes anyway, you know him. But —”

“Like you don’t spend 3 hours on just your hair, Zayn,” he cuts in with a huff.

“But you can just text him when you leave and we’ll order the pizza then. We can wait for you, no problem,” Zayn says, ignoring the last remark. 

“Okay, thanks. Just order the usual, yeah? And I’ll stop by the store to buy a six pack of beer. Is that alright?”

“Yeah perfect, mate.”  
  
“Just tell Louis I called, please?”

“Yes, Harry. Stop worrying and just go get ready,” Zayn says, with an exasperated sigh. “And don’t forget to pack Louis’ birthday present, you won’t have time to go back to your flat tomorrow.”

“Oh shit, thanks Zayn.” He’d totally forgotten about this.

“No problem, bud. See you in a bit.”

As soon as he hangs up, he goes to find Louis’ present, hidden in his closet under a shoe box so that Louis can’t find it. It’s actually Louis’ Christmas present: two very nice jumpers Louis was eyeing in the store the last time they went shopping together. He doesn’t need to pack his birthday present, actually, considering it’s not something you can even wrap or put in a box. 

They’ve always wanted to go and visit Paris together, so if you add a nice spa day for the birthday boy and many other surprises to the mix… Yeah, Harry is sure Louis will like it. That’s actually where they are going tomorrow, not up to Doncaster like Louis and everyone else thinks, but indeed to spend 4 days in the City of Love. Only his mum and Louis’ mum know, as he needed their help to organize everything. Hopefully it can stay a surprise until tomorrow. 

He hurries up to take a shower and do his hair. Finding an outfit is always Harry’s biggest dilemma, it’s what usually takes up most of his time getting ready. After standing in front of his closet in his boxers for 10 minutes, he finally settles on a pink sheer blouse with a bow around the neck and a pair of black skinny jeans. Ever since he started studying law plaid trousers and dress pants have become Harry’s best friends, but he still knows when to bring out the good old black skinny jeans... they do his legs and arse wonders after all. 

It’s 8:17PM when he locks to door to his flat. He’s definitely late, but with a well packed suitcase, a clean flat, looking good and smelling good thanks to the Tom Ford cologne his wonderful boyfriend got him for his last birthday. He’s off to a great night. 

❃❃❃

When he enters the lobby of Louis and Zayn’s house he sees a pizza delivery guy coming down the stairs with his arms full. He holds the door for him and then makes his way over to the flat. Louis and Zayn are childhood friends and when they knew they both wanted to attend King’s College they decided to get a flat together. They were lucky to find a place close to the university and to everything attractive for student life and had been living there for three years now. Unlike Harry who, after procrastinating his hunt to the very last minute, found a place away from uni and in the worst building complex there probably is in London. Well, he’s exaggerating a bit there, but truly, nothing can compare to Zayn and Louis’ flat. That’s why they all hang out here most of the time. 

He announces himself with a quick knock when he gets there, despite Louis always telling him to just come in without doing so. It’s Louis who opens the door a few seconds after. He’s stunning, Harry notes, as always, but he’s got his hair styled in a fluffy fringe, and he’s wearing a tee shirt Harry bought him a while ago. He’d been shopping and thought as soon as he saw it that it screamed Louis, Louis, Louis! so he had to buy it. He opted for black skinny jeans too, but not just any black skinnies, no, his best skinnies that make his legs look absolutely sinful. 

“Hey, gorgeous,” Louis says, drawing Harry’s focus to his face instead of his thighs. 

“Hi, baby. You look amazing,” he gushes, stepping inside to give Louis a kiss. 

“Thank you, darling. So do you,” Louis replies, already playing with the silk bow on Harry’s shirt, while Harry goes to circle his arm around Louis’ waist. They stay like that for a while, just content to be in each other’s arms. With exam season they haven’t had time to properly be with each other for more than a few minutes a day, so it feels nice to kiss and hold Louis again, Harry thinks. It’s exactly what he needed. It’s like heaven, really, until a loud complaint comes from inside the flat. 

“Are you guys done making out in the corridor or what? Just come in the pizza is getting cold.”

Louis huffs a laugh at this. “Shut up, Zayn,” he yells back. Harry just giggles and pecks his lips one last time before releasing Louis from his hold and stepping properly into the flat.

The three of them sit on the couch with the TV on and three different pizzas and a few beers in front of them.. It’s Zayn who reaches for the remote first. He immediately puts Love Island on, which earns him a loud groan.

“Turn that shit off, Zayn. This is so fucking stupid I really don’t have time for that show. Where have your brain cells gone, bro?”

“Backing him up on that one, Z.”

“Of course you are, Harry,” he says, rolling his eyes. “And why do you two even care? You won’t even pay attention you’re just gonna make out until the others get here so why can’t I enjoy a show?”

He’s got a point there, Harry thinks, but doesn’t voice it. He’s too proud for that. But Louis does. 

“Oh, cut the crap, that’s not true.”

“Louis, you are literally already all over him. And you guys were snogging when he arrived, you didn’t even make it into the flat before sucking each other’s faces.”

“Whatever.”

At Louis’ answer Zayn just smirks and turns up the volume of the TV, ignoring Louis’ protests. He knows he’s right, they all do, especially because Louis never has weak comebacks, he’s always ready to say something witty back. Well, except for when the other person is right. 

But even when he falls short on his sass, he makes the most out of being a menace after. Only people who don't know him would make the mistake of underestimating him. Harry has learned that very well, after being the victim of a few of Louis’ revenge plans himself. 

That’s why after a few minutes, most likely to master his evil plan, Louis decides to properly sit on Harry’s lap and roughly kiss him, tongue and all, fake moaning in the likes of ‘Oh yeah, Harry’ or ‘Mmhm more’ while making sure their mouths make as much noise as possible. 

It goes on for a few minutes until Zayn just breaks. “Okay, fine, I get it. Just put whatever on but please stop the porn.”

Right as Harry expected, as soon as Zayn says that Louis stops altogether and gets off Harry’s lap to pick up the remote. He settles on some crime and mystery program he loves and goes back to munch on his pizza like nothing happened. “Thanks, Zaynie,” he says, mouth full. Typical Louis, really. 

When Harry looks over his shoulder Zayn is already looking at him and giving him an unimpressed look. Harry just snorts, because did Zayn really think he’d win that argument? He very well knows that when Louis really wants something, he usually gets it. 

❃❃❃

The three of them alternatively chat and watch the show Louis has put on for a while, until the others arrive. It’s Liam who gets there first, probably after Zayn begged him to come and save him, then Niall and his friend Lewis, and finally Cara and Ashley. 

It’s much more lively once everyone is there, little groups form and everyone catches up with each other. Niall puts music on at some point, complaining and wondering how they’re supposed to have pre-drinks if there’s no music.

It’s well into the party, after Harry’s caught up and chatted with everyone, that Zayn comes to see him. He’s getting himself another beer from the fridge when he feels someone coming up behind him, clutching at his shoulder. “Come outside for a smoke? Need to talk to you.”

“Sure, let’s go.”

Once they are on the balcony, Zayn lights up a cigarette and offers one to Harry. He declines it, not feeling it tonight. “Spill,” he demands after a few seconds of silence. Harry was mostly waiting for Zayn to get over his look-at-my-killer-cheekbones-while-I-smoke moment.

“Spill what?” Harry asks, confused. 

“Louis’ birthday present.”

“Got him two sweaters I knew he liked,” he shrugs.

“Okay. Now the truth, please.”

“What? I’m not lying.” 

Zayn rolls his eyes. “Spill,” he says again.

“I’m not —”

“Stop. Just tell me.”

Harry sighs. “You don’t tell anyone, okay? How did you even know I was lying?”

“Harry, spill,” he repeats, taking another drag and then blowing out the smoke with a smirk on his lips. 

He looks over making sure the window is closed and that no one is coming near them and tells Zayn everything. “Don’t ruin the surprise or tell anyone, please,” he says once he’s done. “He has no idea so far and I really want to surprise him.”

“I won’t say anything, H. Promise.” It’s silent again for a while until Zayn speaks again, shaking his head with a fond smile. “Proper married couple the two of you.”

Harry smiles at that. They really are. 

Liam steps outside a few minutes later, Harry takes this as his cue to leave the two of them and goes back inside. He finds Louis sitting on the kitchen counter, chatting with Cara who just finished pouring herself a drink. 

“Hey, Haz,” Louis says when he spots Harry coming towards him. 

“Hi, honey,” Harry whispers, placing himself in between Louis’ legs and circling his arms around his middle. 

Louis cradles Harry’s face with his warm hands. “You’re cold,” he notes, but kisses him nevertheless. They kiss with intent and passionately but it’s not heated. It’s comfort, it’s love, it’s Home. 

Louis is the one who breaks it. He’s got his eyes fixed on Harry’s when the latter opens them, a sweet smile on his lips and colour on his cheeks. Harry squeezes his waist and goes for another kiss but only gets a light peck this time as Louis is mumbling something against his lips instead. 

It’s only when Harry registers what Louis is saying, singing more like, that he becomes aware of the music playing and why Louis is murmuring lyrics against his lips.

‘I'm with it, only for the night, I'm kidding. Only for life, you're a homie for life’

“You're a homie for life, let's get it,” he sings back to Louis, meeting him halfway in a bruising kiss. 

“I know what you need, already on 10, our money come in. All feeling go out, this feeling don’t drought. This party won't end,” they both sing against each other’s mouths. They sing the whole song like this, alternatively screaming at the top of their lungs and kissing amorously. 

They break apart and join the others at some point as Niall organizes his usual drinking game to, quoting Niall, “Get the booze in our systems, people!!” He decides on Never Have I Ever and everyone follows, that’s how it’s always been. 

❃❃❃

Around 1AM they decide to head out to the club. A reasonable time to go out, with everyone reasonably drunk. The 20 minute walk is chaotic to say the least... On one hand, you have Niall asking Liam to give him a piggyback ride which ends up with the both of them on the ground very quickly, and on the other hand you have Louis, Cara, and Lewis singing the best of ABBA’s tunes at the top of their lungs. 

When they arrive at the club, though, they are all on their best behaviour in order to get in. From experience they now know they should avoid yelling like mad men or improvising Disney karaoke on the street just outside the club... Really didn’t end well, that one!

Once they get inside there’s an overplayed pop song blasting out the speakers, sweaty bodies dancing, and the smell of smoke, due to the numerous smoke machines, mixed with alcohol submerging the room. They all head towards the bar first, surprisingly finding a booth close enough and big enough for everyone. 

“First round of shots is on me,” Liam offers, earning a cheer from all of them. 

Once the music is a bit more to their liking, most of them decide to get up and dance for a few songs before going back to their booth and downing another round of shots, which is on Louis this time.

At one point they all separate, some staying at the booth, others going outside for a smoke . Louis is the one taking Harry’s hand and leading him to the dancefloor. It’s the first time in a few hours that he finally has his boy all to himself.

They are dancing to the beat of some pop song. Louis’ back to Harry’s chest, Louis’ arse to Harry’s groin. Harry has his arms circled around Louis’ waist, holding him close, and Louis’ hands are either on top of his or reaching out for Harry’s neck. It’s good, hot, and sweaty. 

Out of nowhere Louis stills. Harry doesn’t realize at first, still high on the feeling, until Louis squeezes his hands to get his attention. Harry becomes aware but still doesn’t know the reason why Louis stopped. He goes to ask but Louis beats him to it as he swiftly turns around and rises on his tiptoes. 

“I want you to do that,” he whispers into Harry’s ear. “Off me.” He lightly bites at his earlobe to get his intentions across. 

Harry is confused, he searches through the crowd, not seeing anything but a mass of people dancing. He’s about to ask Louis until... _Oh_. Body shots. 

By the bar there are a few people, couples and friends alike, cheering and recording with their phones, as some guy is licking salt over a girl’s chest, then downing a shot from a glass placed on her stomach, and finally biting into the lemon placed in between her lips. 

Harry watches the scene transfixed, his lips slightly parted.". He’s holding his breath, as two other girls get in place to do the same right after. It’s a squeeze to his hip that brings his focus back to Louis and the first thing he sees are bright blue eyes looking at him expectantly. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, let’s go. God, Louis, yes. Uhm, wanna do that here or?”

Louis thinks about it for a moment, Harry is afraid he changed his mind, until he settles and says, “No, let’s go home. Come on.” Two seconds after that Louis is already clutching at Harry’s hand, leading him to the exit. 

They spot Zayn and Niall by the bar, probably ordering shots again. Louis goes up to them and quickly tells Zayn where they are heading to. The look of want and anticipation must show on both their faces because as soon as they start to leave Harry hears a loud yell coming from behind.

“Don’t fuck on the couch again. Please.” 

Can’t promise that, he thinks.

❃❃❃

It’s 3:28AM when they stumble back into to Louis’ flat. Harry goes to turn the lights on but he gets a loud complaint as soon as he does. 

“H, it’s too fucking bright. Turn it off,” Louis slurs and goes to turn on the lights in the kitchen instead. They are dimmer, which makes it more comfortable. Then they get to work. 

They had time to discuss their plan on the walk home, because Uber by night is more expensive and you know, student life. But they’ve got everything covered from the correct way to do it, “You lick some part of the person’s body and pour salt over it. Like the chest or neck or —”, “Yeah, let’s go with the neck,” to if they have lemons at the flat, “Yes, Zayn bought some for the salmon he cooked the other day, there must be one left,” and if they even had shot glasses to do it properly, to which Louis’ answer was “No I don’t think we do. But it’s fine just do it from my belly button. That will be hotter anyway.” That last bit was whispered in his ear and if Harry’s cock twitched in his pants from anticipation, well, no one has to know. 

While Louis goes to clean out the mess on the kitchen table so he can lay on it later, Harry works on finding the lemon and cutting a few slices, just in case they decide to do a few rounds. He takes his time cutting the slices because he’s not exactly sober and even if he were, he's a contender for clumsiest person on earth. So yeah, better be safe than sorry. 

When he’s finally done, Louis is very much ready for him. Lying down on the table, with the bottle of tequila next to him, and he’s looking at Harry that way... piercing blue eyes looking straight at him, waiting for him and a slight smirk playing on his lips. And he’s shirtless. He seems to be glowing laid out like this, bathed in dim light. 

As much as he loves to admire what Louis looks like, right now all Harry wants is to touch and kiss him. So he goes to do exactly that.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Harry whispers when he reaches Louis, still not quite believing what he sees in front of him. 

“Hi yourself,” Louis says back, slowly batting his eyelashes, like he knows will drive Harry crazy. “Everything ready, babe?”

“Yeah, just let me,” he doesn’t even finish his sentence and kisses Louis instead. He’s simply irresistible. 

It’s quite the awkward angle they’re going for, with Louis on the kitchen table, not quite lying down anymore, and Harry now sitting by his side... But they make it work, they always do. Harry deepens the kiss quickly, by reaching out to cradle Louis’ face in between his palms and prying Louis’ mouth open with his tongue. 

He breaks the kiss of few moments later, dizzy on the taste of Louis’ mouth but ready for more. Eager to start what they’re here for, he finally asks, “Okay. Ready, Lou?”

“Mmmm,” Louis answers and pliantly goes back to lying down on the table. 

Okay. They’re doing this. Harry would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, they’ve never done this, together or with anyone else, and he wants it to be perfect and make it as hot as possible for Louis. He seems very, very into it, if the look he gave Harry when he spotted those couples in the club and the semi he’s sporting in his trousers right now are anything to go by.

Right. Salt first, then tequila, and finally lemon. 

The salt, he forgot the salt. Facepalming internally, Harry apologises quickly before fetching the salt from the top shelf. He wants to do it right.

When he comes back, Louis gently stops him with a hand on his forearm. Looking up to meet the older boy’s face, Harry frowns. That’s it, Louis doesn’t want to do it anymore, he fucked it all up, he thinks. 

But Louis’ reaction is actually the opposite. “Hey, darling,” he starts softly, “Why are you so tense? It’s fine, it’s just me.”

Just like that, Harry releases a breath he didn’t realize he had been holding. He’s right, it’s just Louis, wonderful and breathtaking Louis. It makes Harry blush slightly, because realistically he knows Louis is right, but still, he wants to make it good and hot and amazing for him. 

This time, it’s Louis who reaches for Harry’s face with both hands to cup his cheeks, locking his eyes with Harry’s before placing a tender peck on Harry’s lips. “I love you. Don’t be nervous, it’s just me, darling,” he says, adding another, longer kiss, just to prove his point.  
Once Harry is done overreacting, Louis having basically kissed his nervousness away, he guides Louis back into his lying position and starts to kiss and bite down at his neck. Throwing his head back a bit, Louis gives Harry more access and allows him to reach higher and nibble at the juncture of his neck and jaw, sucking a light bruise there, then trailing down to his adam’s apple, planting featherlight kisses all over.

It seems to loosen them both up, because Harry already feels more confident going into his next task and it turns Louis all pliant again. 

Even if Louis’ neck is probably wet enough from all the open-mouthed kisses Harry left, he still goes to lick a last time for good measure. Next, he pours salt over it, which instantly makes Louis giggle. Harry grins at his reaction, seeing his boyfriend get all squirmy and giggly as soon as grains of salt hit his skin is much too endearing. 

Once he feels like there’s enough salt on his neck and when Louis has finally calmed down, Harry reaches out for the bottle and goes to sit by Louis’ stomach. He moves his hands to Louis’ hips to stabilize him and make sure he doesn’t move to avoid making a mess and to make it easier for Harry to drink the alcohol he’s about to pour into his belly button. 

What he doesn’t expect though, is the sound Louis makes as soon as Harry’s fingertips touch his hips. He lets out a loud squeal in the otherwise silent flat. It startles Harry at first but he figures it must have been because Harry’s hands were cold, but when he moves back to resume what he was doing the same thing happens again, this time, followed by Louis bending himself in half, laughing loudly. 

The next time he tries to settle Louis again, he avoids his hips at all cost, knowing he might jerk up again anytime. And he’d rather not have Louis do that while he’s got the bottle in his hands or worse, while he’s got his head down on Louis’ stomach, trying to drink from his belly button.

No, this time he starts off by placing a gentle hand on Louis’ stomach to set him back in the center of the table again and to lay him down as much as possible.

But this approach is somewhat worse, actually. As soon as Harry touches him, Louis goes into a full belly laugh again. And this goes on for a few minutes, Harry getting the same reaction out of Louis anytime he touches him.

Now, Harry knows Louis is ticklish, they’ve had their fair share of tickle fights in the past two years, but what he didn’t know was how much more ticklish Louis is when drunk. Only a graze of fingertips on particular spots make him giggle and wiggle around. 

As much as Harry finds it endearing he’d very much like to do the body shots they originally came here to do. He’s also starting to get fully hard in his jeans, due to a combination of a shirtless Louis lying down, a giggly and squirmy Louis, and the promise of doing shots of tequila from Louis’ wonderful body... Who could blame him? He just wants to get to it and drink that bloody shot but with Louis not letting him lay a single finger on him without moving around, it’s a bit difficult. 

He’s being dramatic here, he admits, because yeah, he really wants to do these fucking shots but also, it’s Louis giggling we’re talking about here... Louis William Tomlinson – the actual cutest boy, human sunshine and rainbow personified, actual smartest and brightest boy in the universe (in Harry’s unbiased opinion, of course), the sweetest creature in all the land, the most beautiful sunflower, his baby, his honey, his baby honey if you will – giggles and wiggles around when he gets tickled. Who could resist him? – Not Harry, that’s for damn sure. 

He must have zoned out for a bit there because he feels delicate fingers squeezing his forearm and then running up and down from his wrist to his elbow. Then his eyes focus on blue. Blinking his thoughts away, he refocuses on his boy who’s already looking back at him.

“I love you,” he says, breaking the silence between them.

“Love you too.” There’s a slight blush sitting on his cheeks, like there always is when Harry stares at him for too long and Louis notices. “Wanna try again?” he asks. 

“Yeah just–”

“I know, sorry,” Louis cuts in. “Maybe try getting on top of me so you can work around better and I’ll try to lay still. Maybe your knees pressing against my hips would help?” He’s saying this in the calmest way possible like it won’t affect Harry in the slightest. 

“Uhh, yeah, okay, I can, uhm, do that, yeah.”

Getting into the position Louis described, Harry finds himself overwhelmed very quickly. Louis is smirking from under him, and it’s not helping. 

They’re doing this. “Ready? Good?”

Louis nods. “Perfect.”

Louis was actually right, it does help that Harry is now on top because he can keep Louis in place better with his knees and thighs on either side of his boy. He finally uncaps the bottle, takes a deep breath and starts to pour. He decides to do it slowly so it doesn’t make a mess. It turns out to be a really smart decision.

Exactly three seconds after he pours down the alcohol Louis lets out the loudest shriek ever, it probably wakes up the entire building. And of course he couldn’t sit still, no, of course he had to jerk up, doubling over laughing, and Harry had to be in the way. Neither of them having anticipated the sudden movement, Louis’ head comes into contact with Harry’s stomach, knocking the breath out of him. Tequila spills everywhere, soaking Harry’s jeans. Wonderful.

“Fuck Harry I’m so sorry!” Louis looks at him urgently, “H, are you okay?” When he receives a nod he continues, “Sorry, baby, I truly didn’t mean to do that. It just surprised me how cold it was.”

And that makes Harry laugh, really loud. Typical Louis.

When they’ve both calmed down, Louis asks to try again and swears he’s going to behave. Harry would have said yes either way, so they try another time. Harry doesn’t get on top of Louis this time but stays close to him as he brings Louis a bit closer to the left side of the table so he can reach and stabilize him better. 

Not to anybody’s surprise, Louis doesn’t manage to stay still. They keep trying for over 20 minutes but can’t go past the second step as Louis always ends up laughing too loud or moving too much and Harry can’t drink that fucking shot. He’s ready to just give up and go to bed. He tells Louis so, but the other boy insists, asking to try one last time. Big blue eyes and pouty lips are the only reason Harry agrees. 

As Harry could’ve predicted, the same thing happens once more. Harry may be a very patient person, but he’s only human. 

“Louis. Still,” he snaps, raising his voice at the other boy. Two seconds later he already regrets it. But Louis stills. He sees Louis’ eyes turning a bit glassy and his lips parting on an exhale. He’s on the verge of apologising when Louis speaks. 

“Sorry,” he says, voice down to a whisper. “You can go,” he adds, straightening his back so Harry can pour the tequila down his belly button. 

Looking down at his boyfriend’s face to see any sign of discomfort, he asks, “You sure, Lou? We don’t have to do it. I know you wanted to do it because it’s hot but honestly it’s fine if you—”

“Babe. Stop. I want to, you want to. Just pour it down,” Louis rushes to say. 

“Okay.”

Aligning himself down with Louis’ belly button, he takes a last look at Louis’ face, just to be sure. The sight before him, his boy lying down on the kitchen table shirtless with a sweaty fringe, due to the heat of the club, making out for ages just before, and all the squirming around on the table, with pupils fully blown clearly showing a look of want on his face and licking his strawberry coloured lips, convinces him. 

He pours down the liquid slowly, and this time doesn’t place his hands on Louis yet, to avoid tickling him again. Just the feeling of the tequila on his belly makes the shirtless boy chuckle a bit, but he regains control of himself quickly. 

Putting down the bottle, Harry moves towards Louis’ neck, determined to actually do this and make it hot for Louis. With a deep breath he asks one last time. “Ready?”

“Mmmm,” Louis says with a nod, lemon slice already in between his lips, careful not to move. 

And then Harry goes. He licks down Louis’ neck first, catching the salt mixed with sweat on his tongue. Next he maneuvers himself down Louis’ belly and goes to drink the alcohol from his belly button. 

As soon as Harry’s lips touch Louis’ skin, he starts wiggling again and laughing even with the lemon in his mouth. When Harry is about to finally swallow the liquid, Louis buckles his hips up, despite Harry’s hands pinning them down, which causes him to choke on the tequila. 

Choking on water already sucks, but it’s nothing compared to choking on tequila. After licking salt no less. 

Harry goes directly into a coughing fit, a natural reaction to a liquid taking the wrong path, but the bitter taste of alcohol makes it so much worse. Louis immediately sits up not minding the rest of tequila left that Harry wasn’t able to drink on his stomach, and goes to check on Harry. 

“Babe, are you okay?” he asks worriedly, any form of laughter quickly gone. 

Harry shakes his head but holds up his hand signing a ‘no’ when he sees Louis trying to get off the table to help him out, knowing what to do to help when someone is choking thanks to his first aid classes. 

Once his airway is clear and he feels like he can breathe and talk again, Harry just erupts in laughter. There are tears in his eyes, both due to the coughing fit and from realising how absurd this whole situation is. 

Harry’s laugh must be contagious because Louis joins him. “H, are you really okay?” he still asks in between giggles. When this time he gets a nod from Harry he continues, “I’m sorry I truly didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry I shouldn’t have asked you—” 

“Honey, it’s fine. You wanted to try, I did too. I’m sorry it didn’t end up being as hot as we imagined.” 

It must reassure Louis a bit because the serious expression leaves his face for him to focus on his stomach again. “I’m all sticky now,” he says with the cutest pout. “And for what? Only for my boyfriend to almost choke to death. Could you imagine, though? Death by choking on alcohol from drinking it from someone’s stomach.”

He’s chuckling again. And he was cutely pouting a minute ago. He’s shirtless on a kitchen table, with his tummy all sticky because he wanted his boyfriend to take body shots off him. But he’s ticklish, he couldn’t stop moving and squirming as soon as hands or even lips were on his tummy. He’s the cutest boy and Harry wants to kiss him and tickle him again. So he does. 

He gets on the table, Louis barely has time to react before Harry attacks him with tickles.

“Harry,” he says in between giggles. “Stooooop.”

“What? I’m not doing anything,” he adds, smirking down at the boy under him, tickling him harder.

Indulging him when he starts hiccuping and getting out of breath, Harry decides to attack Louis’ mouth instead. Lying on top, he goes to tangle his fingers behind Louis’ neck, tugging at his hair a little and prying a moan out of him, but swallowing it in the kiss. They continue to make out messily until Harry grinds down on Louis and notices he’s still hard. It surprises him a little bit to feel Louis still turned on because he thought the disastrous attempt at body shots had ruined the mood. He was very much into it for most of it but the whole choking on tequila thing happened and that isn’t the kind of choking that could turn anyone on. 

Passionately making out with Louis does the trick, though. He quickly gets into the mood again and the both of them continue to grind down on each other on the kitchen table, trying to get as much friction as possible. When Harry realizes where this is leading, he starts to disentangle himself from Louis to get them to the bedroom. Or the couch at least. 

As soon as Harry sits up, Louis complains and follows him, reaching for the back of his head to kiss him again. “Shower,” he mumbles into Harry’s lips. 

He takes it as his cue to properly disconnect himself from Louis, getting off the kitchen table, and then hoisting Louis up by his thighs to carry him to the shower. They only split apart for a few seconds to undress before they’re back to snogging under the warm water. 

It’s Harry who reaches in between them and takes both their cocks into his hand, jerking them off until they both tip over the edge. They stay close, panting in each other’s mouths for a while before cleaning up their mess. They take extra time and care to wash each other’s hair too, a little tradition that started when they got together, back when Harry had long hair. Louis was obsessed with it and Harry always wanted to return the favour.

❃❃❃

When they’re entangled in the sheets a bit later, cuddling with Harry resting his head on Louis’ chest and letting him gently play with his wet hair, he thinks back to what happened earlier. As guilt washes through him, he starts to sit up, wanting to look at Louis properly. 

“I’m sorry about earlier,” he starts, “I didn’t mean to do that. I’d never want to raise my voice at you. I’d never want to hurt you like that. I don’t ever want to be that kind of boyfriend to order you around and yell and abuse you or —”

“Harry, baby, stop.”

“No, Lou, I can’t just do that and not apologize. I shouldn’t have done that. I’m sorry, baby.”

“H, it’s okay, promise,” Louis says, cuddling closer to Harry. “I know you, Haz, I know you’re not like that and never will be. You’re the best boyfriend anyone could ask for, trust me.”

“I’m still sorry, though. Really, Lou, I never should’ve done that.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for, okay? I promise, Harry,” he says, sealing it with a kiss, just to prove his point, before adding something quietly. “I truly didn’t mind it. It was kinda hot, actually...”

“What?” Harry asks after a few seconds, not sure he’s heard it right. 

The only answer he gets is raised eyebrows, a slight smirk, and a kiss before Louis circles his arms around Harry’s chest, spooning him. They’ll definitely need to talk more about this, but it’s getting late and they are both exhausted. When Harry tells him so, he gets a soft “Mmmm” sound as an answer, followed by a series of kisses to his shoulder. 

“Goodnight, Lou. Love you,” he adds for good measure. 

“Love you too,” Louis whispers back. 

❃❃❃

When his alarm rings, he’s got a very warm Louis cuddled up under his arm and a headache. The alarm and the vibrations aren’t helping and he has a hard time reaching his phone on the bedside table. When he does, he only hits the lock button and goes back to cuddling the warm body in front of him, He knows he’s going to regret hitting snooze in a few minutes but he doesn’t care right now. 

As expected, the horrid sound returns 10 minutes later, but this time it wakes Louis up. “Haz. Turn it off,’ he mumbles in Harry’s neck. Harry does and goes back to snuggle up to Louis immediately. They stay like this for a while, keeping each other warm, breathing each other in, tracing patterns on each other’s backs and arms gently. 

“What time is it?” Louis whispers after a while. 

“10:23,” Harry answers, looking over Louis’ back to the digital clock.

“When do we have to leave?”

“The train is at 1:35 so we should leave before 1PM.” 

“Why was your alarm set so early then?”

“Just in case?” he says, but it comes off as a question because he knows Louis is right and he regrets setting it so early. What was he thinking? 

“You’re lucky you’re warm and a good cuddler and that I love you so much because I kinda want to kill you right now.”

This makes him hug Louis harder to his chest and kiss him on the cheek sweetly. “That’s not true, you and I both know that, baby. See the good side of things, we can spend more time in bed and I can make you a nice breakfast before we go.”

“Breakfast is the last thing I want right now, Haz. My head is killing me and I just want to go back to sleep.” 

At that, Harry disentangles himself from Louis’ hold and goes to place a kiss on his forehead. Louis starts to ask where Harry is going but Harry cuts him off before he gets to. “Stay here, I’ll be right back.” He doesn’t fully hear what Louis answers but to him it sounds very much like a “Not planning to go anywhere, babe.”

When he enters the kitchen the remains of last night’s activities are still there. The lemon slices are on the table next to the bottle and Louis’ shirt. He winces when he goes to touch the surface of the table, all sticky from all the tequila they spilled and didn’t clean up. Well, one good reason for the early alarm, he thinks, because if they leave the flat in this state, Zayn would murder Louis as soon as he sees him again. 

Refocusing on what he actually came here for, Harry gets two glasses of water and a couple pills of ibuprofen for him and Louis and then goes to put the kettle on. While the water is boiling, he goes back to Louis’ bedroom and hands him the water and pills, for which Louis is very grateful, and goes to open the blinds to let the sunlight in, for which he gets a pillow thrown at him. 

The rest of their morning is spent cuddling in bed, drinking tea, and munching on toast. At some point they go and clean up the mess they left behind. They end up cleaning the whole flat, listening to the Arctic Monkeys, including some dancing and make-out sessions in-between when the music fits. 

❃❃❃

They arrive at the train station 20 minutes early which leaves Harry time to execute his plan perfectly. He needs to check which platform their train will leave from, but without Louis knowing. 

“Honey? Can you go get us some coffee and snacks while I go check which platform we need to go to?” 

“We still have time. I can come check with you and we’ll get snacks after.”

Of course, he thinks. “No, it’s fine I’ll just run over there quickly and you can start to get in line. I’m afraid there’ll be more people queueing for snacks if we both go there and then it’ll be a nightmare to get stuff before boarding the train.”

“Haz, I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

“Here,” he huffs, handing Louis a 20 pound note. “Just go, I’ll be right back.” He gives Louis a quick kiss on the lips before hurrying off to find the schedule of the arrivals and departures. 

“Harry? What the fuck?” 

He can’t hear the rest of what Louis is saying because as soon as the other boy grabs that note, he’s running like it’s the start of some race of sorts, startling Louis, and probably looking like a mad man, running around in the middle of the train station. The things he’ll do for his boy…

Checking the train schedule, he finds out that the Eurostar they’re taking is on platform 6. So far so good, he’ll just have to be extra careful and keep Louis distracted so he doesn’t see where this train is taking them before boarding. 

When he gets back to where he left Louis it takes him a few minutes to find the boy. He finally spots him ordering something, most likely coffee, at the Starbucks counter. He doesn’t really expect Louis’ reaction when he comes up from behind him and circles his arms around his waist. 

“No,” he says, removing Harry’s hands from around him. When he turns around to face Harry he crosses his arms and furrows his eyebrows. “What the fuck, Harry? Why did you do that? You left me standing in the middle of the station like a goddamn fool just so you could run off doing God knows what. Here,” he snaps, giving back the twenty pounds note, “I’m pretty sure I can pay for snacks and coffee on my own, Harry.”

Louis’ tone is quite sharp, Harry hadn’t actually realized how much of a dick he had really been when he left Louis earlier, only focused on completing his task. He’s even more surprised when Louis leaves him and doesn’t even let him explain. Harry quickly goes behind him and tries to reach for his elbow to stop him. It’s when Louis turns around and gives him an incredulous look that he realizes Louis only went to fetch their coffees. 

“Oh. I, uhh. Sorry. I just thought you were leaving because you were angry at me and, umh, I just wanted to explain and apologize, I didn’t mean to, errr, grab your arm or hurt you or whatever. Just. Sorry.”

Louis just rolls his eyes and hands him his cup. “Let’s just go.” There’s a very slight smile on his lips as he passes Harry. 

When he catches up to him he directly brings an arm around Louis’ waist and starts properly apologizing as they walk. “I’m sorry, Lou,” at this Louis goes to bring Harry’s hand off, but then doesn’t touch it again when Harry brings it back up and squeezes twice. “I really didn’t realize how much of a dick I was and I truly didn’t want to be. I shouldn’t have left you like that and I really shouldn’t have handed you that note that way. It was really shitty of me and I don’t want you to think that I wanted to harm you or make you feel like shit, because really Louis, I truly wasn’t. I’m really, really sorry.”

“That was really shitty of you! But thank you for apologizing. Next time maybe you’ll be less of a dick and actually believe me when I say we’ll be fine, hmm? Look, there’s literally no one queueing and we still have time left. I could easily have come with you and none of this would have happened.”

“I know. Again I’m sorry, you were right, as always.” 

“Damn sure I was. It’s soon gonna be two full years since we’ve been together and you still have learned nothing.”

He pouts at this and then, for good measure, he asks, “Are you still mad at me?”

It takes a few seconds for Louis to answer, because dramatics are always in order with Louis, that for sure is something Harry’s learned. “No. But you were still rude. Don’t you dare do that again, Harry.”

“I won’t, I promise, baby.” 

“Let’s just go to that platform.”

“Okay but, Lou?” he says, grabbing Louis’ hand, slightly turning him around before he goes. When Louis lightly angles his head, urging him to continue, Harry masters his best pouty face and finally asks, “Can I have a kiss?” 

Of course Louis rolls his eyes, because that’s typical of Harry to ask that after an argument – if you can even call it that – and that’s also something he’s gotten used to during the two years they’ve been together, but he still rises to his tip toes and goes to plant a quick kiss on Harry’s lips. 

“Happy?”

“Very,” Harry answers and then goes to kiss him once more. 

❃❃❃

“Love, are you sure this is the right platform?”

“Yeah, Lou, I told you this like three minutes ago.”

“Still. I have a bad feeling.”

“What are you even talking about? Is it still about what happened earlier? I told you I was sorry, Lou, and you said you weren’t angry at me. Is this what this is all about?”

“No, H, it’s not. I told you it’s fine, I’m not mad. It’s just. I have a bad feeling about this, it’s not the usual platform and there are like, a lot of french people here. I don’t know, it’s just weird.”

“Lou, come on, I told you on the way over there that they were doing repair and maintenance stuff on platform 9, that’s why they had to change platforms and why I went to check in the first place. And,” using air quotes here, “‘There are a lot of french people’, come on, where has all your critical thinking gone, babe? I don’t know why there are a lot of french people here but I assure you it’s the right train.”

He hates lying to Louis, he knows he’s a bad liar too, but this is for a good cause, he thinks, and Louis doesn’t seem to have caught him in his lie despite all the inaccuracies and the reaching he’s done so far. Just a few more minutes of lying, or not telling the whole truth... He’ll be fine.

“I still have a weird feeling.”

“Lou, baby, honey,” he sighs, cradling Louis’ face with his hands, “I promise this is our train. Trust me.” See? Not lying there. 

Louis stops doubting him and asking any more questions for a while, which is quite surprising to Harry as all he can see are signs showing that something is indeed off. While they wait, the number of french speaking people phenomenally increases, then when they get on the train, every single thing is written in English and directly translated in French underneath, there’s even a voice over speaking in French, probably giving the same information that was given just before in English, but thank God for the muffled sound coming out of the speakers, because neither of them, even with their basic French, could understand anything. They didn’t understand half of what was said in English before either. 

It’s after a few minutes of comfortable silence between them that Louis can’t control it anymore and just rambles again. “No but, H, I swear I don’t think it’s the right one. I really have a bad feeling. Why were they talking in both English and French, it’s never happened before.”

It looks like he wants to continue to prove why he’s dubious and not feeling good about it when the voice over comes back loud and clear this time, startling them both. 

“Bienvenus dans votre Eurostar en direction de Paris…”

That much was clear enough, Louis didn’t have to listen to it more or be fluent in French to rise up to his feet and nearly yell at Harry. “I told you I had a bad feeling. This is the wrong train, it’s going to bloody Paris and it’s about to leave at any moment. Hurry the fuck up, Harry, what are you doing, we are in the wrong train. Come on.”

Before Harry can say anything the train starts and the sudden movement surprises Louis, who’s still loudly gesticulating and telling Harry to “Fucking move already”, and all this agitation combined only makes him lose his balance and fall right into Harry’s lap. 

He quickly tries to get up and resume all his prancing and panicking but Harry secures him to his chest in a bear hug before he can, which promptly earns him more complaining. 

“Harry, let me go. We’re in the wrong train, this one is going to Paris, haven’t you just heard what the voice said? Let’s go we need to —”

“Louis, stop. We’re in the right train. Just stop moving and let me explain!!”

At this Louis stills in Harry’s arms. “What? Why?”

“Surpriseeeeee?”

“What?” Louis asks again, looking up, still confused and searching Harry’s eyes. 

The other boy just smiles even more, his dimples prominent on his cheeks. Nuzzling into Louis’ neck, he then whispers into his ear, “Happy birthday, Lou. I’m taking you to Paris for the weekend. Well, a bit more even. We’re staying there ‘til Monday night.”

“But we were supposed to stay at my mum’s. I — when did you have time to organize all this? Harry, what? Is that why you were acting all weird since we left the flat?”

“She knows, my mum too, they both helped me organize all this. And yeah, sorry, I was just trying to keep it a secret a bit longer, at least until we were on the train, didn’t mean to be rude and all that. Sorry, again.”

“I love you so much, Harry, you know that?” 

“Trust me, baby, I know,” he chuckles. “And I love you just as much.”

At this, Louis finally goes to kiss him and thank him over a thousand times, still comfortably settled in Harry’s lap, on their way to Paris. 

“Got you a spa day too,” Harry adds. “For your back. I know it’s been bothering you since Glasto so hopefully the massages will help. I’ve got other stuff planned too but I want to keep it a surprise for a bit longer.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you. Best boyfriend in the whole entire world,” he mumbles onto Harry’s lips. 

“You’re very welcome, Lou. We’re going to Paris, mon amour.”

❃❃❃

**Author's Note:**

>  **[Anonymous said](https://cuddlerlouis.tumblr.com/post/189899530431/okay-but-lets-talk-about-harry-taking-body-shots)** : Okay but lets talk about Harry taking body shots off Louis, and as much as they both want it to be hot Louis is way too ticklish and keeps giggling and squirming. And Harry pretends to be annoyed but he's grinning because Louis is too cute so he just starts fully tickling him, and they end up making out on the living room carpet.
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡
> 
> [Fic post](https://cuddlerlouis.tumblr.com/post/190425918391/lemon-over-ice-rating-mature-word-count-10k)


End file.
